Damned if you do
by strawberrytatoo
Summary: A HouseCameron fic. Takes place late S2. After a drunken encounter in a bar, can House maintain the emotional distance between them?
1. Chapter 1

House sat down at the table with Wilson, scowling at him. 

"Remind me why I let you drag me to a seedy bar like this."

"Because it's Friday night, this place serves alcohol and it's close to the hospital." Wilson replied a little wearily, signaling a waitress over.

House had opened his mouth to answer, when a figure on the dance floor caught his attention.

Cameron.

Cameron dancing, in a low cut top, looking almost edible.

Another look around the room and he saw Chase and Foreman were there as well.

"What did you do, take me to the duck pond?" House asked Wilson, growing annoyed. Like he hadn't seen enough of those two for the week.

"Yeah, House. We're at a duck pond. Don't forget the bread." Wilson snapped at him.

House really hated when Wilson tried to be sarcastic.

The night wore on, with House and Wilson sitting in their corner booth with only a bottle of scotch for company. Chase and Foreman were in a group of people and hadn't noticed him. Cameron glanced in his direction once, but didn't react. Thank god she didn't seem to notice him. House took another sip of his drink, and continued to study Cameron. Watching her dance was hypnotic. The sway of her hips, her hair swinging freely in dark curls around her head. God, that ass. Those legs. Cameron had turned her back to House, completely oblivious to the effect she was having on her increasingly inebriated boss.

House could feel his jeans growing tighter, his treacherous body responding to her like it always did when he allowed himself to really look at her.

Downing his drink, he switched his attention to Wilson, who was telling House about the settlement his now ex-wife was trying to get out of him in the divorce.

He was so focused on not really listening to Wilson, that he missed Cameron making her way over there.

"Hey, guys." Her voice is slightly breathless from dancing.

"Hey, Allison. Sit down." Wilson smiled at her, and gestured to the chair next to him.

Allison? Since when were they so friendly? House narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied their easy smiles and relaxed conversation. Has Wilson been putting the moves on Cameron, without saying anything to him?

His gut clenched and all of a sudden he had a strong urge to deck Wilson. What the fuck? Since when was he jealous? And of Cameron of all people? No matter how much he might lust after her, House had always realized nothing could happen between them and had been able to maintain a safe distance between them. Emotional, and for the most part, physical. Not counting in the lab when he sometimes brushed up behind her, pretending to be looking at what she was working on.

Wilson stood up after a few moments, saying he needed to go to the bathroom, leaving House and Cameron alone.

"So." He said, glancing at her. "Having fun?"

"Things are looking up." Cameron grinned at him.

House fell silent, not really sure how to proceed. The usual tension that seemed to be constantly between them was ever present but now dulled by alcohol.

He was spared from making small talk as Chase and Foreman appeared taking a seat, and when Wilson returned to the cramped table, Cameron seized the opportunity to move closer to House.

House sat back, studying the people he worked with, halfheartedly joining in on occasion when he spotted an opening to mock Chase.

When he was about to take a sip of his drink, a warm hand slid up left thigh. Narrowly avoiding choking on his drink, he shot a glance at Cameron. Her face was the picture of innocence as she listened to something Wilson was saying. Nobody else noticed anything, and her wandering hand began a rhythmical stroke up and down. Each time getting just that bit closer to his throbbing erection.

Shit.

This could only end badly. If he told her to leave him alone, she'd look at him with those green eyes, full of hurt making him feel about as small as one of his Vicodin.

Her hand trailed down, almost to his knee, before continuing its leisurely pace up, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. Up...and this time her fingers brushed his erection firmly.

House swallowed a gulp and finished off his drink, putting the glass down with a little more force then necessary.

Standing up, he headed off in the direction of the bathrooms, figuring they would take the hint without him announcing it.

With his erection showing no signs of going away his limp was a little more pronounced then usual, but nobody seemed to notice.

When House returned he went over to the bar and took the stool there that was farthest away from the group he had been sitting with. Hoping he wouldn't be noticed, he ordered a beer.

"Avoiding me, House?" A low voice sounded in his ear.

"As a matter of fact, yes." House said flatly, hoping that would get her to step back. Having her so close, he could feel her body heat, smell her faint perfume...fuck.

"And here I thought we were having fun, back there." Her voice trailed off suggestively.

House swirled around in his chair to face her. Raising his eyebrows, he studied her. "Funny. Here I thought it was called sexual harrasment."

Cameron licked her lower lip and House could feel the breath hitch in his throat. "What are you doing Cameron? This isn't you."

She stepped forward until she was standing between his legs, and looked up at him. "I like you, House, what do you mean what am I doing?"

"Don't do this, Cameron. Seriously." House muttered, his tone turning uncomfortable.

"House, when I tell you I like you, I'm not suggesting we get married, have two kids and a golden retriever." Cameron grinned at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear "I'm thinking I just want to have fun with you. The sweaty kind of fun."

His mind flooded with images. Cameron, naked. Riding him, head falling back, breasts in the air begging him to touch. Cameron under him, legs wrapped around his waist, screaming his name.

A slight shudder ran through him, and judging by the devilish glint in Cameron's eyes, she hadn't missed his reaction to her words.

Although Cameron initiated the kiss, brushing her lips tantalizingly against his, it was House that drew her to him and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth, demanding entrance. His hands went to her waist, pressing her against his body.

He heard Cameron moan through the cloud of his own desire, the sound adding even more fuel to the fire that had sprung between them.

House finally released her mouth, continuing his assault on her neck. Skimming his lips over her soft skin, he replaced his lips with his tongue, aching to taste her. He let the stubble on his cheek and chin graze her skin and was rewarded with a whimper. He could feel Cameron's hands clutching at his shirt, and her hips grinding against him. His cock twitched at the friction, and he growled, almost desperate for more contact.

Now it was Cameron who shuddered, and he couldn't help grinning before nipping at her skin with his teeth.

Cameron shuddered again, but this time it seemed to jolt her into some kind of awareness. Her deathgrip on the front of his shirt slackened and she took a step back. "We can't do this..." She finally said.

House was for once speechless he watched her walk away, and out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own House. No need to rub it in.

Thanks to all the people who have put this story on their alerts, and left me feedback. I've been giddy since I started posting :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron sat in her car in the hospital parking lot, fighting the urge to  
get as far away from the hospital, and House, as she could.

Flashes of Friday night kept coming back to her all weekend, taunting her.

House's hands running up her back under her shirt. His tongue tracing a pattern on her neck. His erection under her fingers, begging to be touched. The world spinning in circles around her, and the only thing holding her in place was his hands on her hips. Keeping her pressed against him.

It was Monday morning now, and Cameron's cheeks still flushed with  
mortification when she thought back to her behavior at the bar. She had thrown herself at House. Used the word "sweaty."

Cameron shook her head and glanced in the rear view mirror one last time.  
She looked like hell, and no amount of concealer could hide the dark circles  
under her eyes from two practically sleepless nights.

After she had fled from the bar and from House, she had taken a cab home.  
For so many reasons, sleep wouldn't come. Her body continued to ache with desire.  
Every memory of what had happened between them, every remembered touch...fuck.  
How could House do this to her? She must have been more drunk then she  
realized. Surely it couldn't have been that intense? It was just a kiss!

Cameron ignored the little nagging voice in her head that reminded her that  
as soon as House had kissed her back, it was him who made her head spin and  
not the beers she had drunk.

With a slight grimace, Cameron got her messenger bag and got out of the  
car. i Just act normal/i she thought to herself.

The only thing that could possibly make this worse was acting awkward now.  
Not that awkwardness between them was anything new, but if she acted as if  
nothing had happened, there was a good chance House would, too, and they could just  
pretend this hadn't happened.

The morning started off like any other. Foreman and Chase came in shortly  
after her. House came in an hour later than the rest of them, with a new case  
file in his hand. He tossed three copies of the file on the table between them and  
calmly accepted his red mug from Cameron.

Their fingers touched briefly over the cup of coffee, and the way House was  
studying her intently told Cameron it had probably been deliberate on his  
part.

Cameron looked back at him and held eye contact for what seemed an endless  
moment.

Just looking into those bright blue eyes brought back every sensation she  
had almost convinced herself was caused by the alcohol, and not him. Her heart  
started to beat erratically, and she looked away first.

In an attempt to avoid drawing attention to herself she sat down, took a  
copy of the file and pretended to be engrossed in it.

House moved toward the board and started to write down the symptoms.

"So, my little minions, any thoughts? Brilliant ideas?"

Foreman and Chase tossed out a few ideas, and House wrote three of them  
down on the board.

"All right, then. Cameron, get the history. Foreman, get started on the  
blood work. Chase... fetch me my slippers."

They all rose to their feet and headed quickly out the door. With a last  
glare, Chase left, Cameron behind him with her head firmly down.

"He's in a good mood," Chase grumbled.

Cameron shot him a sympathetic glance. "You want to come with me and do the  
history?"

"Better then playing fetch." Chase grinned at her, and they made their way  
down the corridor.

House stood by the board, watching Cameron walk away from him without a  
second glance. He had been so sure that she would do the thing where she  
would tell him they needed to talk. Or at least look at him, give some indication  
that she even remembered what had happened.

With a disgusted sigh at himself for thinking about it so much, he went  
into his office and picked up his Game Boy.

It was a little after noon when the team returned to the diagnostics  
department with the results of the blood work and the family history.

At the sound of his ducklings returning, House turned his portable TV off  
and made his way back to the head of the table.

"OK, tell me what you know."

"I didn't find anything out of the ordinary." Foreman stated, handing House  
the blood report.

"I was thinking..." Cameron started.

"Did it hurt?" House sniped.

Cameron's mouth opened for a moment, before she snapped it shut. If House  
wanted to act like this, fine. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Why, were you going to kiss it and make it better?"

House looked at her for a moment, and his lips twitched at the corners, as if he  
wanted to laugh. Before he could make a comeback, Cameron continued.

"Like I was saying, I think it's MS."

"Why? She has blurry vision and tingling in her hands. I think it's neurological."  
Chase said, looking to Foreman for confirmation.

"She also has balance problems." Cameron countered. "I noticed it while  
taking her history before.

"Fine. Chase, do a spinal tap. Foreman, schedule an MRI. Cameron, talk to her  
again and test her movement and coordination, vision, balance, the whole nine yards."

House took the blood test report and case file into his office. Letting the door fall  
almost closed, he settled in his chair with his tennis ball, prepared to brainstorm.  
Something told him this wasn't as simple as MS.

"So how did it go on Saturday?" Foreman asked Cameron as they stood up from the table.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Cameron answered with a small smile.

"Did the old bat leave you alone?" Chase asked, a hint of worry in his  
voice.

"Yeah, until she cornered me when I was going to leave."

The door closed behind them as they made their way down the corridor,  
making further eavesdropping impossible. House threw the ball at the wall, a frown knitting  
his brow.

Interesting...

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron was sitting at her desk answering the few emails she had gotten  
over the course of the day. It was getting late, and she was sorely tempted to just  
let it wait until tomorrow.

Foreman and Chase had left already, so she was surprised to hear the door  
to the diagnostics department open, until a familiar thumping of a cane filled the  
silence.

"Hi, House. I thought you had made a break for it already." Her voice was  
completely neutral, betraying none of the emotions she felt as he made his  
way toward her.

"No, I have. This is just a figment of your imagination. Wait, if this was  
a figment of your imagination, I would be naked and sweaty, right?"

Cameron froze, barely able to breathe. Goddamn him, she knew it had been  
too good to be true, him going the whole day without making lewd comments about  
what happened Friday night. Maybe she should just be thankful he hadn't  
said this in front of anybody else.

"If this were a figment of my imagination, you wouldn't be here at all. I'd  
be at home, in my sweatpants, watching TV." Although her cheeks had flushed a guilty  
pink, her tone was even.

House grinned at her, seeing right through her attempt to change the  
subject.

Cameron glanced up at him for the first time since he walked into the room  
and saw him grinning at her. A genuine smile from House was rare, and she felt  
her belly do a violent flip-flop. She hated herself for letting him do this to  
her, for reacting so strongly to him. All it took was a smile, and her body came to  
life.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that you groped your boss?"

"I was going to."

"If you're not careful, Cameron, I might take that as an insult. My ego  
would never recover."

"We really wouldn't want that," she drawled.

House moved behind her, resting his cane against her desk as he placed both  
hands on her shoulders. He leaned closer, feeling her tense beneath his  
hands.

"I'm beginning to think you used me." House said in a low voice right by  
her ear. "You left me all high and dry at the bar, and then you avoided me today."

"I didn't leave you high and dry; it's called sobering up. And I wasn't  
avoiding you; I made you coffee."

"True ... but you were still avoiding me." House murmured, letting his lips  
glide against the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

He was close enough to see the eruption of goosebumps on her arms and hear  
the slight hitching of her breath.

Suddenly, he moved away from her to perch at the corner of the desk.

"Do anything fun on Saturday?" His tone was completely conversational.

She blinked at him in confusion. Her body hummed with desire after having  
him so close, but he looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

It was the complete lack of sarcasm in his voice that told her that he  
really wanted to hear her answer.

"No," she answered truthfully. "Nothing fun."

"Come on, you might as well tell me. I heard you talk about it with Foreman  
and Chase, so you know I won't give up."

"Why should I tell you? You'll just twist whatever I say into something you  
can make fun of me for."

"Would I do that?" House's eyes widened in mock innocence. "Well, OK, I  
would. But if you wear that tight little red shirt to work tomorrow, I won't."

House surveyed her, body tensed in anticipation. Would she play his game?

"Fine," she told him shortly. "Saturday was the anniversary of my husbands  
death. His family always has a ceremony at his grave, to remember him."

"Ceremony?"

"Nothing big. The priest says a few words, and then we just plant new  
flowers, talk about him ... ."

House wasn't quite sure what to make of this information. It had been  
months since the one time she mentioned her husband to him. And for some reason he  
couldn't help but think it was no coincidence that when she finally did  
something unexpected and impulsive like kiss him, it was the night before a ceremony  
to remember her dearly departed husband.

"Is that why you ran out on me like that? Attack of guilt?" House finally  
said.

"No, I just thought I'd be doing us both a favor by leaving. It was a  
one-time, stupid thing."

House merely raised a single eyebrow and stared at her.

"Oh, stop it already. I just promised I wouldn't do it again, and I mean  
in. You can stop looking at me like that," Cameron snapped. She turned off the  
computer, got her coat and walked briskly to the door. "Goodnight, Dr. House."

House stared after her thoughtfully. He had sought her out because he  
wanted to convince himself that his intense reaction to her when she kissed him was  
just the alcohol talking. Or pent-up sexual frustration. It had been a while since  
he'd slept with anybody, after all.

But no. As soon as he leaned over her, saw her reaction to him, he was just  
as turned on as he was that night. The smell of her faint perfume, the tiny  
freckles he could see on her neck, the feel of her dainty shoulders under his hands ...

He couldn't believe it, but he had actually felt a sharp sting of  
disappointment when she said it was a "one-time, stupid thing" and then promptly dismissed it.

Cameron's body betrayed her, though. House was enough of a sensualist to  
recognize the signs of desire in a woman, and he could see that Cameron  
wanted  
him.

The fact that she was fighting it made him even more determined to get her  
that hot for him again, the way she had been just two days earlier. He had caught  
himself thinking about her over the weekend. Her hungry mouth fused to his, her  
eager hands roaming over his body. At first House had been annoyed at these  
recurring thoughts, since they always left him hard and in need of release.

Then it had occurred to him that what he needed to do was get her out of  
his system, once and for all. Now he was determined to do just that, preferably  
sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Cameron stood in front of her closet clad only in a bra,  
and a black knee-length pencil skirt. She stared at the red shirt House had  
mentioned and debated if she should wear it or not. It wasn't low-cut enough to be  
inappropriate at work, but it fit snugly over her breasts, and the one time  
she had worn it to work, she had felt almost naked under House's gaze.

_What the hell,_ she muttered under her breath and put the shirt on.  
If there was a chance House would do as he said and not bring up her husband,  
she would do it.

She applied cherry-red lip gloss so she wouldn't look washed out in the  
dark red shirt, put up her hair and hurried off to the hospital.

She was a few minutes late by her standards, but still the first one in.  
Foreman and then Chase followed soon after, and they pored over medical journals,  
trying to figure out what could be wrong with their patient, who wasn't showing any  
sign of recovery.

When House came in and saw Cameron, he had to bite back a groan. She sat at  
the desk, legs crossed, with her glasses perched on her nose. The red shirt  
and red lips made her look positively sinful. Cameron looked up then, saw the  
look in his eyes and smirked at him.

_Damn her.___

House limped over to the coffeepot and filled his red mug.

Forcing his voice into his usual droll tones, he surveyed his team. "So,  
found out a way not to kill him yet?"

"Epstein-Barr?" Chase suggested.

"Blood tests were negative." Foreman told him, ignoring House's snort.

"It could be fungi or a parasite infection."

"Wait, how about staph infection?" Foreman said

"And to think I wonder why I keep you guys around." House drawled. "Thats  
the best suggestion so far. Cameron, do a test for folliculitis. Foreman and Chase,  
go and check the patient for any signs of skin infection."

Foreman and Chase hurried out, and Cameron followed after a last glance at  
House over her shoulder.

An hour later she was in the lab, running tests on the hair sample she had  
collected from the patient, when the door opened. Her stomach clenching in  
anticipation told her it was House, long before she could hear his cane.

She didn't look up until House loomed behind her, dwarfing her with his  
much larger frame and invading her personal space.

He didn't say anything, just stood there. Finally Cameron gave in and  
turned around to glare at House.

"And this isn't sexual harassment?" she said, cursing her voice for being  
slightly breathless.

His stare was more intense then she had even seen it, and to have it  
directed at her was more then a little nerve-racking.

"When you look like that? Hell, no."

Cameron opened her mouth, a retort on her lips, but she never got the words  
out. House's mouth was on hers, hot, insistent, possessing her. His tongue  
stroked against hers, and Cameron groaned against him. Afraid her knees wouldn't  
hold her upright, Cameron gripped House's shoulders, holding on for dear life.

House leaned into her, bringing their bodies into full contact. Another  
groan sounded; this time she thought it was from House. His hands were on her  
hips, pressing her against him, and then one of his hands went up and tangled in  
her hair. Their mouths finally came apart when House used his grip on her hair  
to force her head backward, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth.

Cameron's gasp was a harsh sound in the otherwise silent room when House  
suckled at the spot beneath her ear, the same spot he had found the last  
time.

"Fuck, you taste good, Cameron." He whispered against her heated skin  
before letting his tongue glide lower. The stubble on his chin grazing against her  
made Cameron shiver against him.

Cameron's death grip on House loosened as her hands wandered down. Not  
bothering to push his shirt off him, she went under the band shirt he wore  
beneath and let her fingers splay across the hard planes of muscle and hair of his  
stomach.

She grinned as she felt his muscles contract under her wandering fingers.  
Higher and higher, until she found his small nipples. Brushing her thumbs firmly  
across them, she reveled at the sound of House's guttural groan, before he nipped  
her shoulder.

His hands went to her waist, lifting up her skirt and putting her on the  
table. Her legs parted of their own volition, and House moved between them  
immediately. This new contact let him grind himself against her with only the barrier of  
her panties against his jeans.

Their mouths connected again, tongues desperately sliding against each  
other, her teeth nibbling lightly on his lower lip.

The crash of a test tube with the hair sample Cameron had been working on,  
now on the floor, startled them into awareness of their surroundings.

"Thankfully it seems to be empty." House remarked, glancing down at the  
shattered glass at their feet. Although he seemed his usual self, his voice, still  
husky with passion, gave him away.

"Yeah, I should ... get that." Cameron breathed finally.

House nodded and stepped back.

Cameron knelt down to take care of the mess and wasn't surprised to hear  
footsteps, then the door opening and falling shut. House had left.

Cameron decided to ignore the glass on the floor and sat down heavily on  
one of the chairs in the room. Her hands were shaking too badly to be sweeping up  
glass anyway, she rationalized.

She sat there for a few moments, getting her heartbeat and breathing under  
control before venturing out into the crowded hallways to the ladies room. Her hair  
was probably a rat's nest after House's fingers.

She wasn't surprised to see House leaning against the wall, obviously  
waiting for her, when she emerged.

"Stalking me, House?"

"If that makes you happy, then sure." He said flippantly as he fell into  
step beside her. "But I've been thinking, about that very interesting conversation I  
overheard on purpose yesterday ... "

"What about it?" Cameron said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"So who's the old bat who cornered you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would."

Cameron stood in front of the elevator and glared at him. "Let. It. Go."

The elevator arrived, and it was empty apart from House and Cameron.

"Tell me, or I won't kiss you again." House said, pinning her against the  
wall.

"Maybe I don't want you to kiss me again."

"You do."

"Don't."

House's hand shot out and hit the stop button before covering Cameron's  
mouth with his. His tongue lazily explored her mouth as his hand went to her  
breast, his thumb caressing her already swollen nipple through her shirt.

Cameron moaned, and House broke the kiss.

"Do." This with a smug smirk.

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me who the old witch is, and we'll continue this at lunch."

Cameron relented, as he knew she would. And people said his underhanded  
tactics didn't work.

"My mother-in-law. Former mother-in-law. I try to avoid her as much as  
possible."

"Why?"

"She hates me. Hates that I come anywhere near his grave."

"Hates you? The queen of all that is fluffy and nice?"

"I'm not that nice, House. And I'm not telling you why. I don't want to  
kiss you again that badly."

Cameron stepped to the side away from House and released the stop button.

"You do. And I'll get it out of you soon."

Cameron grinned. "You can try ... "


	5. Chapter 5

House had awaited lunchtime eagerly, but their patient decided that would

be a good time to go into seizure.

By the time they had correctly diagnosed the patient and gotten him stable,  
it was almost 7 o'clock.

"This has been a very long day." Cameron grumbled, rubbing her temples in a

vain attempt to get rid of the headache she now had.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up." Chase offered.

"Kangaroo jokes are so last year." House quipped. He might be tired, but

too tired to make fun of Chase? Never.

"You'll never guess what happened in the clinic today." Chase continued as  
if House hadn't said anything. "A man came in with priapism, totally freaking  
out."

"How long had he had an erection?" Foreman asked, grinning.

"Six hours! He thought he had broken his penis!"

"Six hours? Amateurs. That's just a normal night for me," House boasted, a  
smug grin on his lips.

"So you have Stiffy-itis then?" Cameron asked in a very serious tone.

She had expected a droll answer or something, but House actually laughed  
along with Foreman and Chase. She gazed up at him, noting the transformation on  
his face when he laughed. He was almost uncomfortably handsome.

"Is that the technical term for it, doctor?" House said, trying to be  
suitably gruff again.

Cameron just giggled, despite trying not to. "I hope you gave that guy my  
number," she told Chase, still grinning.

"Oh, of course. Told him I had the perfect girl for him." Chase said,  
gathering his jacket and standing up. "Oh wait, I might have given him your number,  
Foreman. Sorry, my bad."

"Very funny."

Foreman and Chase got up and said their goodbyes, joking and mock bickering

on the way out.

"You should go home, take a couple painkillers and relax." House told  
Cameron, closing the door of the his office behind him. "Nothing more you can do  
now; he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess..." Cameron gathered her messenger bag and denim jacket and  
followed House out. She knew it shouldn't, but House's uncanny ability to  
just know everything still surprised her.

House watched Cameron out of the corners of his eye on the elevator ride  
down to the parking lot. When the doors opened, and she still hadn't said anything, House sighed.  
He would obviously have to be the one to say something.

"So are you going to invite me to dinner, or do I have to invite myself?"  
He said finally, keeping his tone light despite the sarcasm inherent in the words.

"Aren't we the optimist?" Cameron finally said, after getting over the  
surprise that House actually wanted to spend time with her outside the hospital.

"Just confident that you can't resist my charming company."

"Right. Do you eat chicken?"

"Yeah."

"Like garlic?"

"Are you trying to make my breath stinky so you won't want to kiss me  
again?" House grinned at her. "'Cause that would be cheating."

"No. That's actually a pretty good idea ..."

"Funny. And sure, I like garlic."

"OK, I suppose I could feed you. You'd just have to trust me that I won't  
poison you or anything."

"I'll take my chances." House drawled. "My bike's here; I'll  
just follow you."

Cameron nodded, and they headed toward their separate vehicles.

Rush hour was long over, and they were pulling up to Cameron's apartment

building in less than 10 minutes.

Cameron usually took the stairs up to her second floor apartment, but

because House was with her, she turned right into the hallway instead and to the elevator.

"I'm gonna get started on dinner; you can just make yourself at home."  
Cameron said, gesturing to her couch before fleeing into the kitchen.

Having House in her apartment was a little unsettling; he made it seem so  
much smaller just by his presence.

She had started arranging the garlic cloves inside and around the chicken  
when House wandered into the kitchen, having apparently snooped enough in her  
living room for the time being.

"Smells good in here." He said casually, sitting down at her small dining  
table.

House looked around and saw that the kitchen was much like the living  
room. Small, but very comfortable. He could see a fairly extensive spice rack and  
about double the cooking paraphernalia he had in his kitchen.

"I've barely started cooking."

"OK, fine. I came in so I could look at your ass while you were cooking."

Cameron didn't answer him, but he could see her shoulders shake slightly in  
silent laughter.

"Or you could help?" she finally suggested.

"Now who's the optimist?" House said.

"If I make the salad, I'll put cucumbers in it." Cameron teased him  
threateningly.

"Green stuff. Ewwww."

While Cameron finished seasoning the chicken and putting it in the oven,  
House actually started on the salad, rinsing lettuce, chopping tomatoes and

shooting exaggerated death glares at the cucumber that was on the counter, to make Cameron laugh.

The conversation while they were preparing the food and waiting for the  
chicken to cook was light, and mostly about food.

It wasn't until they had started eating that House got serious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If I say no ...?"

"Then tomorrow, I'll steal Wilson's tie and strangle myself with it. I'll  
tell him I've gone to see you, so you have no alibi and you'll go down for homicide.  
Lifetime in prison, loved by a big ol' girl named Berta." House grinned at her.

"So my choices are creepily personal questions from my boss, or homicide

charges?"

"Yeah. Sucks to be you."

"You know, take Wilson's tie, go nuts. I'll take my chances with Berta. I  
can do girl-on-girl."

House stared at her for a moment, eyes wide. Swallowing audibly, he said,

"No fair, I can't blackmail you when you bring up girl-on-girl."

"Good to know." Cameron grinned at him. "So what were you going to ask me?"

"About your mother-in-law, actually. I'm having a hard time believing  
anybody could actually hate you."

"House, seriously. Just because I'm generally a nice person doesn't mean  
I'm perfect. Plenty of people don't like me." Cameron said, shrugging.

"Name three." He countered.

"You." She said it simply, without any recrimination. Cameron held her  
breath, wanting to hear what he would say, if he would dispute it.

"Not being able to stand your niceness for long stretches at a time so

doesn't count. And anyway, after I found out what a good kisser you are, you're  
kinda growing on me," he said with a lecherous grin.

Cameron just rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly before continuing. "My  
best friend's husband."

"Why doesn't he like you?"

"All the trouble I used to get his wife into." Cameron grinned.

"That is definitely a topic we'll be coming back to later. And the third?"

"My mother-in-law."

"I already knew about her!"

Cameron chewed her lower lip for a moment, thinking. "Ok, just because I  
can't count people who don't like me by the dozens like you doesn't mean  
everybody does."

"Fair point," he allowed. "So, has your relationship with your

mother-in-law always been bad?"

"No, not at first. Things are complicated."

"She blames you for his death?" House asked, almost sure he had it right.

"Yes."

"And she's too stubborn to admit she's wrong?"

"She isn't wrong," Cameron said quietly. House raised his eyebrows, and she

continued before he could say anything. "I'm really not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you want to know for the sake of getting a piece of your puzzle,  
not because you actually want to know anything about me."

"Harsh."

"But true."

"Are you sure only three people don't like you? 'Cause I gotta say, you can  
be way more bitchy then I thought," House teased her and got her to laugh,

breaking the somber mood that had fallen around them.

House wouldn't admit it, but he found himself really enjoying the sound of  
her laughter. He found himself making silly little jokes and teasing her just

to hear it again; it was a refreshing change from her demeanor at the hospital. He  
often suspected that she found him amusing; the corners of her lips would  
sometimes twitch, or she would look away, when he teased Foreman or Chase, but she  
never really laughed.

"You're an ass, House." Cameron finally said, her laughter winding down to  
chuckles.

"True. But it is a pretty juicy ass, if I do say so myself."

Cameron was about to tease him back when her mind flashed back to the bar.  
From what she could feel then his ass was indeed very nice.

They locked eyes, and each knew what the other was thinking. Remembered  
taste, touch...

As before, it was Cameron who looked away first and took a big sip of the white  
wine she had served with the meal.

"So why did you invite yourself over for dinner?" Cameron finally asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was hungry?" House answered. If he was  
surprised at all by her blunt question, he didn't show it.

"You could have gotten takeout," she pointed out.

"Maybe I wasn't hungry for food."

"Oh."

When Cameron didn't say anything else, House grinned. "If I knew you  
flustered this easily, I would have harassed you a long time ago."

"What makes you think I care if you're hungry or not?" Cameron finally  
responded.

The grin on his face just widened, and he stared at her with raised  
eyebrows.

Cameron fought the urge to squirm under his gaze and took another sip of  
her wine. She didn't think she could eat another bite of food, not with the  
swarm of butterflies now taking up residence in her belly.

"You should. It is all your fault after all," said House.

"Is not." Cameron sputtered.

"Is too. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything all day."

"You could try ginseng. I've heard it does wonders," Cameron said, her  
expression and voice the picture of innocence.

"Very funny," House drawled.

Cameron grinned at him then, a mischievous little grin, and House found  
himself grinning back at her. He hadn't expected to enjoy Cameron's presence so  
much, but he was. He had expected some sort of question about what was happening  
between them, some sign of uncertainty, something.

But no, she was teasing him, smiling, seemingly at ease.

The rest of dinner was spent in companionable silence, although Cameron

couldn't help glancing every now and then at House and wonder what he was

thinking. His face betrayed no emotion as he sat there and ate as if he

didn't have a care in world.

Why was he here? Why had he kissed her earlier today? And why couldn't

Cameron think of anything but how much she wanted to kiss him again?  
Cameron held back a sigh. If she didn't stop thinking so much, she'd drive   
herself crazy.

Putting her fork down, she finished her wine instead before glancing at  
House again.

His plate was empty, and his blue eyes were studying her.

The quiet moment between them was broken by the shrill ring of the  
telephone in the living room.

"Excuse me, I should get that." Cameron said before hurrying out of the  
room. House put the plates in the sink, refilled their wine glasses and limped  
slowly into the living room with the glasses balanced in one hand.

Cameron was laughing lightly when House entered the room. "Listen, Becky,  
I'll call you later, I had somebody over for dinner. Yes, a man." She rolled her

eyes before continuing. "Just some guy I met at a monster truck rally. No, I  
save the whipped cream for later, freak. Love you too, bye."

"Sorry about that," she said to House, accepting the wine glass he held out

to her as she sat down in the couch beside him.

"It's fine. I didn't even hear anything past 'whipped cream', anyway," he

said, grinning.

"Figures." Cameron laughed. "That was a private joke, not what you're thinking."

"What was I thinking?" His voice was low, seductive.

He watched Cameron, fascinated. At his words, goose bumps erupted on her

arms as she gazed at him.

House let his fingers trail up her arm, tracing the goose bumps softly.

"I think you've worn this shirt long enough," he murmured, fingers  
tugging slightly at the fabric that was halting his exploration of her skin.

Cameron bit her lower lip, stopping for a moment to think. If she took  
the shirt off, this game that had begun between them in the bar would  
end. There wouldn't be any more teasing or backing out. Things between  
them would change.

Cameron hesitated only for as long as it took her to look at House. His  
eyes were studying her again, and this time the intense blue was a shade  
darker with desire.

As Cameron unbuttoned her shirt, she watched House's pupils dilate.  
Seeing the effect she was having on him was intoxicating.

House's hands went to her shoulders and drew her to him, arranging their  
bodies so he was lying on the couch, her body sprawled on top of his.

As soon as his hands went to the warm skin of her bare back, Cameron  
shivered against his touch. Their lips met in a languid kiss, tongues  
sliding eagerly against each other in an already familiar dance.

His hands trailed down her waist to grasp her hips, grinding her against  
him. Cameron let out a low moan at the feel of his hardness against her.  
Her hands desperately clutched at his shirt, trying to get it off him.

"Up," she finally ordered.

House complied eagerly, raising himself up and helping Cameron get his  
shirt off and then pushing her now-unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders.  
She leaned closer to him, her tongue tracing his outer ear, while her  
hands explored House's abdomen. She felt, rather than heard, his growl.  
She flashed him a wicked grin before standing up from the couch.

On her way to her bedroom, she kicked off her pants so she was only in  
her lacy boxer-style panties. "You coming?" she asked, looking over her  
shoulder at him and grinning.

"Hell, yeah." House flashed her a predatory grin, standing up. "But you  
better still be wearing those panties when I get there. I want to take  
them off you myself."

With a last look, Cameron disappeared into a room House figured was her  
bedroom. He heard bed linens rustling and bent down to grab his Vicodin  
bottle from his jacket pocket. Swallowing two, he turned off the lights  
in the room and followed Cameron.

She had turned on a lamp in the corner, so they weren't in complete  
darkness, and pushed the bedspread to the floor.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," Cameron said, gesturing to  
his pants. House took the last step to close the distance between them.  
Her fingers went to his belt, unclasping it and working quickly on the  
top button on his jeans.

With the height difference between them, Cameron only had to bend  
slightly to swirl her tongue around his nipple as her hands shoved his  
pants down. She raked her teeth across the small bud and smiled as House  
hissed.

Cameron kissed and licked her way up his chest, and when she finally  
reached his throat, House took a fistful of her hair in his hand and  
gently forced her head back to meet his mouth for another kiss.

Then they were on the bed; Cameron had slid his boxers down his hips,  
caressing him teasingly before House growled and covered her body with  
his own. His lips were everywhere, nipping on her neck, then he moved  
down and took first one dark nipple in his mouth, then the other, as if  
he couldn't decide which was tastier.

The sound of Cameron's heavy breathing and breathless gasps had House  
smirking against her stomach as he slid lower still. If she was this  
responsive now ... .

His hands went to the hem of her panties, and ever so slowly he tugged  
them down, kissing each inch of exposed skin until he reached the  
treasure trail of pubic hair.

He slid the panties down her legs and trailed a hand up her leg. He  
finally reached the apex of her thighs and slipped his index finger  
inside her folds, gently caressing her before thrusting a finger inside  
her when she moaned under his touch.

The feel of her, so wet for him, already had him almost painfully hard.

"House ... ohh, God ... ."

"I think I've found the perfect woman. I didn't even have to ask you to  
call me God!" House grinned, slipping another finger inside her, making  
Cameron's gasp hitch in her throat.

"Hoouuse, please, just ... God, fuck me already."

A jolt went through House at her words. Her begging had to be the  
hottest thing he had ever heard.

"My, aren't we impatient." His voice lacked the usual bite, and Cameron  
didn't bother to respond, just reached for the drawer next to her bed,  
fingers finally finding the box of condoms and removing one foil packet.

House finally withdrew his fingers from her to maneuver himself on his  
knees between Cameron's legs. Her mattress was firm enough for him to be  
able to shift most of his weight onto his good leg and keep his balance.  
His thigh would probably complain later, but he didn't care. House  
needed to be on top, to feel Cameron arch beneath him, to be able to  
look down at her when he made her come.

A low groan sounded from him as Cameron's hand went to his cock and  
started stroking him slowly, before she rolled the latex down on him.

House spread her legs further, leaned in and taking a moment to position  
himself, thrust into her in one smooth motion.

Cameron let out a strangled gasp, hands unconsciously clutching his  
shoulders. There would probably be half-moon marks on his skin to show  
for, but the pleasure was too intense for her to care.

He leaned over her and rested his forehead on Cameron's shoulder. He  
focused on the dull pain in his leg; it was probably the only thing  
keeping him from embarrassing himself at this point.

Cameron started to move her hips slightly against his, urging him to  
start moving. House raised himself up and put his weight on his elbows,  
withdrawing from her almost completely before thrusting in again a  
little harder this time. Cameron's face contorted in pleasure and House  
started to move faster.

"Oh, Christ ... House ...," Cameron mumbled almost incoherently.

House could feel her hips jerk against him, her back was arching more  
with each thrust. She was almost there. House stilled his movements,  
dipping his head down to capture Cameron's lips with his in a languid kiss.

When he felt his imminent orgasm receding slightly, he grasped Cameron's  
legs by the knees and hitched them up. The shift of their bodies allowed  
him to slide even deeper inside of her, and they both groaned at the  
sensation.

Cameron was so close to coming, she was practically writhing beneath  
him, desperate to increase the pressure, get him to move faster,  
anything. But no, House pinned her to the bed with his upper body, held  
her hands above her head with one of his and dominated every movement.  
Cameron had no time to think how typically House this was, wanting  
control even in the bedroom. She could almost pretend it  
was possessiveness, before all thought finally fled and she surrendered  
to him.

A few hard thrusts later, and House could feel Cameron start to clench  
around him as her orgasm neared. Increasing his pace further, House  
watched Cameron as she went over the edge beneath him. He didn't think  
he had ever seen anything more enticing. Her head thrown back, eyes  
squeezed shut, skin flushed and her hair clinging to her in sweat  
dampened tendrils.

It was finally too much, Cameron's breathless moans, her whole body  
clenching and contracting around him. With a final forceful thrust,  
House let go with deep growl.

Cameron was vaguely aware that House's body was now lying limply on top  
of her. Her heart was still beating furiously, her whole body tingling  
from her orgasm.

Her breathing had almost returned to normal when House rolled off her.

She could hear him removing the condom and felt the bed dip when he  
raised himself up to throw it in the small trash can that was under her  
desk by the other wall.

Cameron had no idea what to say or how to act, so she decided feigning  
sleep would be the safest option. She half expected House to leave,  
but to her surprise he lay back down and moved close enough to her to  
rest his hand across her abdomen.

She was soon lulled to sleep by House's even breaths and the warmth of  
him so close to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron woke slowly and blinked in confusion. She was lying on her side,  
a strong male hand resting on her hip, a strong hand resting on her hip,

her leg somehow trapped under another, decidedly male and hairy, leg.

A glance at her alarm clock told her she was running late, and a glance  
behind her told her last night hadn't been a particularly vivid dream;  
it had actually happened.

Even stranger was that House was still there.

She lay still for a few moments, enjoying the sensation of House's warm

body behind her. Cameron wondered if she should wake House and finally  
decided against it. Waking up snuggled against him was an awkward scene

waiting to happen, and it would be easier to avoid it, even if it did  
mean he would be left alone in her apartment.

Cameron winced at the thought of all the insults and jokes House would  
undoubtedly come up with if he woke up with her draped around him like a

clingy cat. Sliding gently out of bed, she padded barefoot to her closet

and put on the closest articles of clothing, which happened to be

Army-green pants and a black top.

She decided to skip her usual shower and went about the rest of her

morning routine in the bathroom quickly.

Cameron tiptoed back in the bedroom to get her jacket. She paused to  
study House. His body was comfortably sprawled on her bed, but a frown

had started to form on his brow; he was in pain even in sleep.

She retrieved his bottle of Vicodin from his jacket and put it down on  
the nightstand with a glass of water, even though she knew he would  
probably swallow them dry. She found his cane on the floor by the foot

of the bed where he had dropped it the night before, and put it within  
easy reach of him. With a last glance, Cameron snuck out of her  
apartment and hurried to work.

She had been at work for less then an hour when House appeared.

His icy blue eyes met her for a moment before he made his way toward the  
coffee maker.

Without a word to his fellows, who were sitting around the table, he

went into his office and closed the door.

This was most definitely not how he had imagined the "morning after,"

waking up alone in Cameron's empty apartment.

The nagging pain in his thigh had awakened him, and he had quickly taken

two Vicodin when he saw that Cameron had gotten them from his jacket for  
him. It wasn't until the pain had dulled and he got out of bed that he  
had realized she had left. Finding still-hot coffee in the kitchen,  
House shook his head. She had fled from her own apartment to avoid him,  
and yet made sure he had his Vicodin and coffee? This made no sense.

He had one cup of coffee and thought about snooping around her

apartment. She was at work; it was a golden opportunity to find out more

about her. He finally decided against it, tempting though it was, and

headed home to shower and change instead. No way was he going to get  
through the day with a faint smell of Cameron lingering on his skin.

He sat behind his desk and watched his team, Cameron in particular. She

was going through his mail, glasses on her nose, and had barely glanced  
at him when he came in.

In an effort to distract himself, he put his feet up and turned on his

Game Boy. When he had died three times in the first level, he threw it

in a drawer with a sigh of disgust. Since when did he not know what to  
say to a woman? And this was Cameron. He had a whole list of insults for  
her, usually. But not now.

He decided to head down to the clinic. Idiots with runny noses and  
headaches were preferable to this.

"I'm going to the clinic. You go and make yourselves useful somewhere.  
You know, save lives and all that boring stuff."

House stalked out purposefully, pleased with himself. Cameron had wanted  
to say something; he could tell by the look on her face. Let her come to  
him; he was done making the first move.

Three hours later and he was already regretting his voluntary stint in  
the clinic. It was lunchtime, and he figured three hours of hell were  
good enough. Going into the cafeteria to get his usual Reuben and

coffee, he glanced over and saw his fellows sitting together. Cameron

looked up at him, and their eyes met. He couldn't help the twitch of his

lips as he saw Foreman elbowing her, trying to regain her attention.

Another glance around the cafeteria told him Wilson wasn't there, so he  
settled into a seat in a corner.

He studiously ignored Cameron but wasn't surprised when she slid into  
the seat across from him as he was finishing his sandwich. Her mouth  
opened and then closed again at a loss for something to say.

"So it was a brave move, leaving me alone in your apartment," House  
commented nonchalantly. "I snooped through everything, and now I know  
all about your drawer of battery-operated toys." He waggled his eyebrows

at her suggestively. He didn't know for sure, but he thought it was a

sure bet that a single woman owned at least one.

Cameron grinned at him, the awkwardness somewhat lessened by his joke.

"I don't own any 'toys,'" Cameron said primly. When House pouted, she  
added, "in drawers... .

"And I had to get to work on time," she continued. "My boss gets really  
cranky when I don't have his coffee ready."

House nodded. He had expected an apology, this being Cameron, but he  
figured this was some sort of way to see how he reacted, or if he reacted.

"I think if you appease your boss with sexual favors, he'll let it  
slide." House grunted. "Might want to wear a top that shows a little  
cleavage, though; never hurts."

"I'll remember that." Cameron said with a slight laugh.

"So, there'll be food at my place tonight. You know, if you get hungry."  
The double entandre was deliberate after the night before, and he waited  
to see her reaction.

A small smile curved her lips as she looked at him properly for the  
first time since she'd sat down at his table. "Sounds good. What time?"

"Eight is fine."

Cameron nodded and rose from her seat. "OK, I have to get to the clinic.  
See you tonight."

A few minutes after 8 that night found Cameron sitting in her car in

front of House's townhouse, wringing her hands nervously.

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. What was House thinking? Why  
had he invited her over?

She had been so sure that what had happened would be a one-time thing  
that she had no idea how to act now; she had never dared to think ahead.

Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and walked up to his front

door, feeling vaguely like a lamb on its way to the slaughterhouse.

"Hey, Cameron. Food's almost ready." House said as he held open his door  
to let her inside.

Cameron couldn't help smiling up at him. "You cooked?"

"Yeah. Figured I better feed you real food, so you can keep up your  
strength tonight." He leered.

Cameron rolled her eyes at him but ruined the annoyed effect she was  
going for by grinning. "What's real food?"

"Steak!" House said in his best "duh" voice as he went back into the  
kitchen.

Cameron hung back. She'd been here before but had been too distracted to  
get a good look at House's living room. Grand piano, expensive-looking

sofa, lots of eclectic knickknacks.

She finally followed House into the kitchen, knowing he'd tease her  
about snooping if she stayed behind much longer.

He had his back to her, flipping the steaks in the pan. Cameron was  
pleasantly surprised he had gone to the trouble of cooking for her.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"You can kiss the chef," House grinned as he put down the spatula and

turned toward her.

Cameron felt as if the air had been sucked out of her body for a moment.

At the back of her mind had lurked the thought that he had invited her  
to his apartment to tell her that they couldn't be together and had  
wanted to do it away from the hospital, to avoid a potential scene.

Her smile when his words sank in was probably hopelessly sappy, but she  
didn't care, and House didn't make any wisecracks as he watched her walk

the few steps across the kitchen to him, licking her lips unconsciously  
in anticipation.

Cameron had to lean up on tiptoe to reach his mouth, but that was

forgotten as soon as the now-familiar sparks of desire flared between  
them as House drew her closer to him and deepened the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

House's hands were gliding up her belly under her shirt, as his tongue  
leisurely explored her mouth when Cameron finally managed to tear  
herself free.

"The food smells so good, it would be a shame to burn it," she whispered  
as his mouth concentrated on her neck, kissing and nibbling gently.

Cameron could feel desire start to pool in her belly, House's touch  
making her shiver against him.

"Maybe I'm not hungry for food," House murmured.

"Well, I am," Cameron said."Like you said, I need to keep up my  
strength, right?"

He allowed Cameron to step away from him when he saw the smile she  
flashed him, full of naughty promises. She opened the bottle of red wine  
that was on the table as House flipped the steaks one last time before

bringing them to the small table in the corner of his kitchen.

"This is actually really good." Cameron said after taking a few bites of  
the steak.

"You sound surprised."

"I kind of pictured you as a reheated pizza kind of guy," she admitted  
with a sheepish grin.

"Well, you're not totally wrong. But steak, I can do."

Cameron dug into her food, and they didn't talk much as they ate. The  
silence between them was comfortable, and it wasn't until after dinner,  
after Cameron had insisted on putting the dishes in the dishwasher and  
they were seated on House's plush leather sofa that Cameron's shoulders  
began to tense up again.

"Stop clenching." House said, never taking his eyes off the TV screen in  
front of them.

"I wasn't clenching!"

"You were."

"You don't know everything, you know," Cameron said, a smile tugging at  
her lips.

"Blasphemy!" House turned towards Cameron, the "CSI" episode they had

been halfheartedly watching forgotten.

Grabbing her wrist, House lay down on the couch and pulled Cameron on  
top of him. His hands trailed down her back to rest on her butt,  
squeezing gently. "Now that I know how to loosen you up, I think you're  
cute when you clench."

Cameron laughed at the lecherous grin he flashed at her before House  
tugged her closer to him and took her bottom lip between his teeth,  
nibbling gently.

When his tongue snaked inside her mouth to stroke against hers, the kiss  
lost all gentleness. House growled deep in his throat, gripping  
Cameron's hips to grind her against him.

Her small fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, pushing it aside,

while pulling up the T-shirt he wore underneath so she could kiss down

his abdomen as she move down his body.

House's breath came out in a hiss as she unzipped him torturously slowly.

"Now who's clenching?" She teased him, grinning as her hand traced his  
erection through his boxers.

Before he could respond, Cameron freed him from the restrictive boxers  
and encircled him with her small hand. She pumped him slowly up and down

a few times, grinning when House, with a slight groan, released a breath  
he had been holding in.

When House felt her tongue trace the head of his cock, he clenched his

eyes shut. The sucking motion of her mouth made him groan again, louder

this time. He opened his eyes to see her mass of dark hair fanned out  
around his thighs, her lips wrapped around him, and House thought that  
he had never seen anything hotter in his life.

Cameron was taking him in deeper and deeper, and the sight of his cock  
disappearing into her mouth, the feel of her tongue against him ...  
fuck. His vision blurred, and he could feel his balls begin to tighten,  
he was so close to exploding.

"Cameron, stop. I'm ... gonna ... " He grabbed a fistful of her hair,  
twisting it loosely around his fist as Cameron hummed a negative noise  
and sucked on him just a little harder. As soon as she hummed, House  
came, giving a strangled shout as he jerked against her mouth.

Cameron licked him clean and rested her head on his stomach. When House  
opened his eyes, he saw Cameron had a small smile on her face, her  
fingers lightly tracing a pattern on his lower abdomen.

He pulled her up so she was laying against him and kissed her softly on  
the lips. "If I'd known you were so good at that, I would have demanded  
sexual favors from you a long time ago."

Cameron buried her head in the crook of House's neck and laughed.  
"Because that wouldn't be inappropriate."

"No of course not. This might be, though," he said as he unzipped her  
pants, snaking his hand inside to stroke her through her damp panties.

Whatever Cameron had been about to say was lost as soon as his fingers

touched her; little sparks of pleasure shot through her wherever his skilled fingers touched.

He watched her, how her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a little  
gasp of pleasure, the way she arched her body to give him easier access.  
Seeing how he affected her and that she didn't even try to hide it from  
him was turning him on despite the intense orgasm he had only a few  
minutes before.

House pushed the flimsy material aside to touch her properly, sliding  
his index finger into her folds to stroke her clit gently. She was so  
wet for him already his finger slid over her flesh easily.

When he flicked her swollen clit with his thumb Cameron's breath hitched  
in her throat, as her hand gripped House's shoulder, holding on for dear  
life.

"Mmm, House ... " she whispered. "Wait, I want you inside me."

House almost grinned that she still used his last name during sex, but  
hearing her ask for it made his cock swell even more.

He kicked off his jeans that had still been around his ankles and  
reached into the pocket for a condom.

"Aren't we the optimist," Cameron teased him as she quickly ripped the  
foil packet and rolled it down on him.

"I just knew you couldn't resist me," House said as she straddled his lap.

He gripped himself and positioned himself at her entrance, looking at  
her for confirmation that she was ready. Cameron just squirmed, making  
an impatient little noise.

House gripped her hips and drew her down on him as he thrust up against  
her. Cameron has already been so close, so the feel of him stretching  
her, filling her to brim was all she needed to send her over the edge,  
her entire body clenching in ecstasy.

Cameron finally slumped against him, panting. House kept her still  
against him, he was dangerously close to coming himself after feeling  
her inner walls clamping around him. Trying to distract himself, he bent  
his head and sucked on her neck a little above her collarbone.

Cameron moaned and squirmed against him, every sensation was on overload.

"You like this?" he murmured against her ear before sucking eagerly on  
the same spot again.

"Oh, God, House, too much, ahhh ... "

House started to thrust up into her slowly, reveling in her continuous  
little gasps and moans.

Cameron gasped, she was so sensitive after her orgasm that the pleasure  
was so intense it bordered on pain. The slow, steady friction against  
the sweet spot deep inside her made her every nerve ending tingle, and  
she could another climax starting.

He kept his pace slow, trying to make this last, but Cameron began to  
undulate against him, matching his every thrust. The feeling of being  
buried in her warm heat, the friction between their sweat-soaked bodies  
and the way she moaned his name was finally too much.

He slammed into Cameron as hard as he could one last time and bit down  
on her neck. Through the haze of pleasure he heard her scream, and for  
an endless moment they clung together. Finally they slumped down  
together and Cameron lay with her head of his chest, listening to  
House's pounding heartbeat.

It was House who stirred first; he grabbed his bottle of Vicodin and a

blanket. He dry-swallowed a pill and covered them with the blanket.

"I must be hurting you." Cameron said and started to get up.

"No, it's fine," he told her, pulling her back against him.

Cameron pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I should go."

"You don't have to ... " House started, not quite knowing what to say.  
He didn't want her to go, but he couldn't ask her to stay.

She smiled at him, and for a moment he thought she could see right  
through him, what he wanted to say. "It's late, and I have to get up

early in the morning."

This time House didn't try to stop her, but watched as she pulled her  
clothes on hurriedly. He so wanted to make a crack about her getting shy

afterward but managed to hold his tongue.

When she was dressed, she turned to him to say goodbye; as she held his  
gaze he was almost sure she was about to say something, but with a soft  
smile she left, closing the door behind her softly.

Pulling his pants back on, he poured himself a glass of scotch, and  
limped heavily to the piano. His fingers danced over the keys, he played  
a slow, almost sad-sounding song as he nursed his drink. He couldn't  
figure Cameron out, and it was starting to really bother him. Since when  
had he been so completely incapable of reading her?

--

A/N Thank you all SO much for reading and commenting. Sorry about the delay, but hopefully things will be going faster now :)


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, instead of going to his office, House headed for Wilson's and flopped into the chair in front of his desk with a sigh.

"What's going on, House?" Wilson asked, only mildly curious. "Did somebody steal the handicapped space?"

"I slept with Cameron." House said bluntly.

Wilson's eyes widened in surprise, both at his admission and at the fact that House had actually told him something without him having to beat it out of him. "Wow, when did that happen?"

"Tuesday night. And again on Wednesday night."

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"Thats the thing; I don't even know." House's hand went up and rubbed at his eyes. "She's giving me all these mixed signals. Like the first night, I slept at her apartment and she had already left when I woke up. And last night? She left right after." House's voice rose a little in indignation.

Wilson's lips twitched in amusement, but then tried for a more serious expression when House glared at him.

"But then she makes me coffee, makes sure I have my pills. You know, _nice_." House said it like it was a dirty word, causing Wilson to roll his eyes.

"Right, what a surprise. Cameron is nice to you. Whatever shall we do?" Wilson said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

House gave him another one of his death glares as an answer.

"What's really the problem House? You want to be the one to leave first?"

"Yeah, Wilson. I feel used." House sniped, growing frustrated with the conversation.

"Well, call me old-fashioned, but you could always just talk to her about it." Wilson suggested.

House just rolled his eyes. "Cause that's always worked out so well."

"House, just talk to her. Or at least go to your office. Some of us actually come here to work, you know."

"Fine. You're no fun anyway." House got up and went to the door. "Wilson! I do not want to have a threesome with you and your assistant! That is so unprofessional!" he yelled as soon as he stepped into the hall.

House grinned as everybody in the hall looked up. Talking. Figured Wilson would tell him to take the sissy approach.

Cameron was going through mail when House sauntered in. He looked around the otherwise empty office and sat down at the edge of the table. "Where's the testosterone?"

"Chase is in NICU, and Foreman is in the clinic," she says, throwing away requests for House to lecture or attend a medical convention. When there was nothing left for her to fiddle with, she looked up at House for the first time since he walked in.

He was sitting on the corner of the desk, looking at her like he was mentally undressing her. Cameron flushed under the heat of his gaze and glanced away. "Coffee?"

"Did you make it?"

Cameron just grinned and went to pour him a cup. When she came back to hand it to him, House put the cup on the desk and drew her to him for a kiss.

She remained stiff, gazing at him with wide eyes. "House, what are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, I must be doing it wrong."

"Anybody could come in." Cameron protested, her voice growing softer as House's hands went to her waist, holding her.

"Would that be so terrible?"

"Yes! I mean, I don't think the hospital needs to know I slept with my boss."

"Well, there wasn't much sleeping involved..." House teased. "Fine, so no groping at work. Will there be groping at your place tonight?"

"My place?"

"Yes. You see, I come over, we eat food, there will be definite groping, and then I'll hog the covers. Most cultures call that dating, or something."

She finally relaxed against him, and with a glance to assure there was nobody about to come in, she brushed her lips against his for a short kiss.

Cameron rested her head on his shoulder and nestled herself against him. House's words were just sinking in, that he wanted to be with her. She had been so sure this thing was just temporary she hadn't even let herself consider the possibility of it becoming more.

"Or something." Cameron repeated, a smile slowly spreading over her face.

--

A/N. Ok guys, minor change of plans. This fic will be in two parts, and this is the end of part one. The sequel will be about as long as this fic has been, and I will start posting it when I have most of it written, so I can update it regularly. I just want to thank you guys for reading, and sticking with me when there was a long wait between chapters. I hope you all hate me a little less now, with no cliffhanger :)


End file.
